


Strip Poker

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Schmoop, Strip Poker, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was absently humming along to the radio, she actually looked pleased. Sam thought that if she knew why’d she’d been up all night she wouldn’t be. No, she knew she wouldn’t be. In fact she was fairly certain her mother would kill her and Deana if she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have the starts of a genderswap universe going and these drabbles keep floating to the surface so I will probably post all the smut as it randomly claws out of my brain and then hopefully someday I will put up the actual story. For now porn without plot and such. Enjoy! Un-beta'd and of course I own nothing!

Sam huddled under the plaid blanket, resting her head on the window sill as she watched the road. It was early, four thirty two, her watch read and she felt a yawn trying to claw it’s way out of her throat. It wasn’t just the early hour though. Truthfully, she hadn’t gotten a lick of sleep that night and the emotions of the day were catching up. 

Mary was absently humming along to the radio, she actually looked pleased. Sam thought that if she knew why’d she’d been up all night she wouldn’t be. No, she knew she wouldn’t be. In fact she was fairly certain her mother would kill her and Deana if she knew.

Deana was sound asleep next to her, her head resting on Sam’s hip. Sam was pleased and wary of this. Had she fallen asleep there just to mess with her? Her stomach roiled uneasily at what her sister was capable of. And yet she was glad, comforted.

They hit a large pothole making the car jump and Deana’s eyes pop open. She smirked up at her sister, green eyes sparkling. Sam gave a half smile, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do under that gaze. If she was honest with herself, there was nothing she could do.

“Sorry!” Mary called to them, “There was no avoiding that one.” It was unseemly how chipper the woman sounded this morning. Sam tried to have the same amount of cheer, she should be happy after all. It was just…what they had done was wrong, right?

Deana winked at her and shut her eyes again, pretending to go back to sleep, but as she readjusted against Sam, her hand snaked up the back of her sisters shirt.

Sam breathed out a shuddering breath as her sister painted lazy circles across the hem of her jeans. Sam clutched at the handle of the door trying to keep herself from whimpering. It was odd that small amount of skin to skin contact could send her reeling. It felt like her whole body was being caressed. Then she felt Deana’s lips on her wrist. Sam lifted her head, startled.

Deana looked up at her again grinning, then closed her eyes again laying her head further up her body snuggling closer.

“Deana!” Sam hissed at her.

“What I’m cold,” she said petulantly. Surely this wasn’t normal behavior.

“Stop fighting you two,” Mary admonished half heartedly eyes never breaking from the road.

“Not fighting, just trying to share the blanket and Sam is being a blanket hog.” Deana whined as if she were an eight year old in pig-tails and not a six foot tall hunter.

“I am not!” Sam found herself responding automatically despite thinking it was childish. 

“Are too,” Deana said sleepily, curling her arm around her thigh and covering her face.

“Share the blanket, Samantha. Get some shut eye, both of you, we have a long drive and this job may require all of us.”

“Yes, mom,” they chimed back in unison.

Deana stayed where she was snuggled up against her. Now her hand was all the way up her back resting just under her bra right along her spine. Sam closed her eyes tight remembering the night and trying hard to keep cool.

~~~

 

It was just another game of chicken.

Of course it was. How many times had they played that game. How far could Deana push her little sister before she cracked. Except this time Samantha felt that something had changed. The air fairly crackled with energy and Deana had been pushing her buttons for three hours straight. The motel’s heater was stuck on high and the room was hot. Sam had wanted to crack the door, the window being no help since it was painted shut, but Deana had insisted that the overheated room was a blessing and had made it an excuse to play strip poker.

“Seriously, Dean. It’s like ninety degrees in here, can’t we just leave the door open for a few minutes?” Sam asked stalling as she tried to figure out her cards.

“No fucking way. This is the warmest I’ve been in a month and I am not going to miss this opportunity.” Deana had been stuck out in a snow storm for a couple hours during a job in Iowa a month before and was still complaining about it.

“Mom isn’t going to like this,” Sam repeated for the fiftieth time, trying to make the pips and diamonds on the cards focus.

“Yeah well, Mom hasn’t been here for four days. So I am in charge.” Slapping a card from her hand on the table as she talked and sliding the top card into her waiting fingers. Her nail polish was green with gold flecks. They brought out her eyes. 

“I’m aware,” and she was aware. Dean had gotten more and more antsy as the days had ticked by, small little pranks and wrestling matches leading them to where they were now. She was just upset Mary had left her behind. Sam knew that Deana blamed her for having to stay in again. It hadn’t been her fault that the SAT’s had been this week at school so she couldn’t miss class. Deana just didn’t really care, she wasn’t good at being cooped up when there was a hunt going on.

Sam was in nothing but her bra and panties. Dean slightly better off having also a ratty gray AC/DC tee and mismatched socks, one knee high the other dangling off her foot. 

Deans leaned forward elbows on knees, her eyes bright with the beer she was guzzling at an obscene rate. She shook the half empty can in her hand, teasing Sam that she wasn’t old enough to have any, but letting her take more than a few sips off each can. Sam didn’t particularly like the stuff, crappy light beers kind of made her sick, but something about tonight made her indulge her sisters whacked out mood, grabbing the can out of her hand and taking a long pull. Besides she had reason to celebrate, feeling like she had done well on the tests. It was a Friday night, they were alone with no crazy ghost or monster looming over them and Deana’s crazy happy mood was kind of infectious. 

Sam wondered if Deana had gotten laid while she was at school today. Something had put her in a good, if obnoxious, state and Sam couldn’t help but grin about it all. 

She slid two cards across the table.

“Two.” Trying to sound cool and calculating, but it was really impossible with her sister looking at her like that. Not to mention her having sweat running down her face. 

Dean grabbed two cards from the top of the deck and slid them her cards. Then let her hand fall off the table slide off the Formica table onto Sam’s thigh, massaging her knee. “Dean!” Sam exclaimed, knowing she was just trying to distract her. 

Dean’s eyes were dilated to the point where she could barely make out any green at all, and she was leaning in too close. Sam held her cards closer to her face, thinking her sister was trying to peak. Forgetting completely about her two new cards still sitting face down on the table. She couldn’t afford to lose any more clothes. Dean craned her neck, licking her pink lips, a stray chunk of hair falling into her face. Her hand crept even further up her sisters leg. 

Now Sam knew this was just a tactic to freak her out so she didn’t swat her hand away, but she did start getting nervous. A bead of sweat running down her spine making her back arch a little and bringing her hip in contact with her sisters fingertips.

It wasn’t really her intention to gasp at the touch, but she did. Deana’s eyes flashed at her. “You like that Sammy?” Dean asked, leering obscenely at her. 

Sam swallowed, dropping her hand to the table, crumpling the cards in her other hand as she tried to scoot her chair away from her sister. This was really getting out of hand after all. But her chair stayed stubbornly put as Deana placed her other hand over the one on the table, her thumb playing lazily over her wrist. Sam swallowed, her whole body on edge as if she was being electrocuted at a low level. The contact of both hands creating a circuit that ran through her entire body. 

“You like it when I touch you?” her thumb dragging just under the edge of her sweat soaked panties. Sam couldn’t break from Deana’s stare, and god help her, she didn’t want to. 

She had always found Deana attractive. No one would deny her sister was hot. Over the years she had chosen merely to admire and respect that hotness, wishing she had even a tenth of the good looks her sister exhibited. Her sister was also a sex goddess and she had respected that as well. Letting Deana tell and retell her conquests ad nauseum. Trying not to reveal how much her stories affected her. 

Sitting her confronted with that sexual energy directed at her full force, Sam felt herself crumble. There was no way she was going to win this game of chicken. No way she could stop the whimpering noise that escaped her lips, or the frantic grab of her fingers interlacing with Deana’s. Her sister knew how to push her buttons and though Sam knew that this would end with Deana humiliating her and teasing her for the rest of her natural life, she couldn’t control her reactions.

So when Deana leaned in, her lips twitching with mirth and teasing her by breathing out hotly across her sisters mouth, Sam didn’t even hesitate. She surged forward and planted her lips right on her sisters. Deana tasted of beer and potato chips and sweat. Sam’s hand reached around her and pulled her close making her fall off her chair and onto her knees, her belly resting right between Sam’s thighs. 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and for a moment, a split second they stared at each other in shock. Then Sam, never one to back down, let her tongue dart out, opening Deana’s hot slick lips even further.

It was Deana’s turn to let out a moan. Sam’s legs tightened around her sisters waist instinctively. Dean straightened her back and pushed her breasts, Sam realized that she wasn’t even wearing a bra under the baggy t-shirt after all, as their breast smushed together. Deana’s hands were under her sweat soaked bra, easily undoing the clasps with her nimble fingers. Sam closed her eyes and rocked her hips into her sisters belly, as their lips danced together.

Deana was a very good kisser. Sam had only kissed a couple boys in her life, but they had not come even close to how this felt. This was hot and naughty and while it should have felt wrong, it just felt right. Sam torn at her sisters shirt, hearing the fabric rip under her ministrations as she tried to find her sisters skin. 

Deana leaned into her harder and they both heard the chair give out a loud creak of protest at the abuse. It made them both pause and they parted. Deana standing and taking a few steps back, her eyes raking her sister up and down, her hair a mess, her t-shirt sporting a fresh rip, one of her socks was missing. It was the sexiest thing Sam had ever seen. 

Sam realized she was just sitting there panting, her bra dangling from her elbows, her breasts, the monstrosities that they were dangling free. Her legs braced into the floor and still pushing backwards so that the chair was still creaking. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Deana swore eloquently.

Sam looked away from her sister for a moment, words failing her. Worried what her sister was going to do. There was no way she would believe that had just been in the name of the game. So she was more than a little surprised when Deana was kneeling down in front of her again, her hands finding her cheeks. Sam tried to pull away, but Deana was insistent. Her hands warm and strong but gentle as she turned Sam’s head to look at her.

“Sammy? Sam…”She bit her swollen lips nervously. Sam darted a glance at her sisters eyes, then away again. “Hey, hey, look at me…” She swallowed and looked in her eyes again. She was still panting as much as Sam. “Was that…did you mean to do that?”

Sam could take that a couple of different ways, but she thought she knew what Deana meant. “Deana…” it came out in a helpless groan. Pulling her hands away from her sister. Her sister that she wanted to touch everywhere. 

“You meant…I mean that kiss it wasn’t a joke?” 

Sam shook her head in denial. She was going to be teased for the rest of her life. 

Deana’s face relaxed. “Good.” She said and suddenly they were kissing again, but it was quick this time. Deana stood up, keeping her hand on Sam’s shoulder. Deana glanced at the clock and then at the door. 

“Grab up your clothes, we don’t want Mary to find this mess.” Sam frowned, confused. “Then we’ll continue this.” She glanced down at her again, Sam searching her face trying to understand. “Won’t we Sammy?” and Sam saw the hope that flared in her sisters eyes at the request. It sent a shiver through her all over again. She nodded. 

Sam hurried to pick up her clothes where they were strewn across the motel room. Deana being completely unhelpful as she kept running into her and pulling at her underwear as she passed. They barely managed to pile their clothes into a pile next to one of the queen beds before Deana was pulling her on top of her. 

She sprawled out on top of her sister, her full breasts pressing into her sisters smaller set, her hands tangled up into the dirty blond mess of her hair, her lips cushioned on her lips, her thigh pressed up between her legs. Deana grabbed her breast giving it an experimental squeeze. Sam pulled back reveling in the sensation of pain and pleasure mingling. Deana smiled beneath her. Then her sister hooked her knees around her leg and was flipping them over so she was on top.

“Much better,” Deana purred out with a lopsided smirk. Sam swallowed, unbelievably turned on by Deana taking charge. Deana grabbed her by the underside of her knee pulling her leg up and then sliding her hand down until her fingers were sliding under her underwear. 

Sam hadn’t known just how wet she was until Deana’s fingers slid into her. She let out a long shuddering moan, punctuated with a gasp as Deana pinched her right nipple at the same time as she slid in and out of her.

“Oh god Sammy, you are so freaking hot and wet.” Her thumb brushed across her panties causing Sam to buck her hops forward. “Sammy you don’t even know…” Deana shook her head as if she couldn’t believe what was happening. Sam realized her sister was actually crying. 

“Dean-”

“Shhh… I’m alright.” She leaned forward, her fingers somehow digging deeper into her as she leaned in to kiss her. “You like this Sam? Is this okay?” Deana slipped in a second finger wiggling them obscenely as she spoke. Kissing her quickly and waiting for a response. 

Sam smiled wide, not really believing how tender her sister was being. She wiped the tear tracks off Deana’s cheeks and whispered “Yes, Dean.” Dean crooked her fingers forward and Sam closed her eyes and arched her back. “Yes! Deana!”

Deana looped her panties into a knot with the fingers that weren’t inside of her pulling the fabric tight along her clit and up her along her perineum and hole. 

“Oh god Deana!”

“Shh,” she said again pulling back, trailing her free hand down as she pulled back and back then her lips were on her belly, her tongue licking into her belly button, then down and down until she had her panties in her teeth as she pulled then down, her fingers sliding out of her causing Sam to sigh at the loss. 

She didn’t feel the loss for long as Deana’s tongue licked lightly across her erect nub. Deana pulled her panties down, sliding off the bed, to get them completely off her legs and then standing there taking her all in.

“You are so beautiful Sammy,” Her hand coming up her thighs as she moved in. Fingers and thumbs teasing at the sides of her labia and her tongue licked her from perineum to clitoris in one obscene stroke. Then then she kissed and licked and nibbled her in a rapid succession of places that it was all Sam could do to not buck up uncontrollably, letting her older sister take her apart at he seams.

“Sammy, Samantha,” she kept panting into her humming and licking at her swelling lips. Sam made some answering noises of her own, but they were less coherent. Then Deana started sucking at her clitoris and Sam let out the loudest moan she had ever made. She had never felt anything so sweet in all her life. Wet hot slick lips pulling and sucking…

And then there were fingers inside her again, pumping fast, two then three ramming into her, her thumb playing over her clitoris. Hot breath on her as she coaxed her hard and fast to coming. Samantha moaned, her whole body convulsing as she writhed around Deana’s fingers as she came hard. Deana massaged her low belly and hips as Sam’s hips bucked out. 

“Stop oh god stop” Sam panted out as soon as her clit became too sensitive and Deana stilled her fingers, though she kept them inside of her and her vagina clenched around them as she came back down to earth.

They both let out a shuddering sigh as Deana pulled out of her, laying her whole hand over her now completely swollen vulva. Crawling over her body so that they lay flush, side by side as they caught their breath. Deana’s head resting up under her taller sisters chin. Her hand cupping her softly. Sam wrapped her arms around her sister and held her close.

Sam felt herself slipping into sleep in her sisters arms, she hadn’t felt this safe since they had been children. Nothing good lasts forever.

They both sat up straight as they heard the sound of the Impala pulling up outside the motel.

“Shit.” They said, exchanging a panicked look.

“Get in the shower-”

“What about you?”

“Just go,” Deana growled, grabbing her jeans and thrusting a leg into one side.

Deana rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. 

~~~

The rumble of the engine dying woke her from her reverie. The sun was up and too bright to her eyes, and she had to blink a few times to get past squinting. Dean was fast asleep on her hip, making soft snoring noises and her mother was craning her neck around to look at them. When she saw Deana was sleeping and smiled wide. 

“Wake your sister, Sammy, I’m gonna get us some food and be right back.”

“K, mom.” Sammy said sleepily, glad the dopey look on her face could be construed as just waking up sleepiness. “Can I have a milkshake?”

“Sure thing, think Deana wants one?”

“Probably.”

“Be right back.” The door shut with a bang, but Deana still didn’t stir. 

“Dean…Deana, wake up,” Deana didn’t budge. “Dean…” glancing out the window to make sure their mother was in the burger joint, she slid her hand down Deana’s dirty blond hair. Caressing her neck and then down her shirt, and around her warm breast. Catching her nipple at the base between her thumb and finger, she then squeezed down hard. 

With a mighty yelp, Deana sat up knocking her hand away and looking ready to kill a werewolf.

Sam burst out laughing at Dean’s red face and panting breath. 

“What. The. Hell. Sam!”

Sam licked her lips as she repositioned herself so her feet were on the floor of the car. Stretching her arms above her head, “Morning!” She chimed brightly. 

Deana looked around, her expression still grumpy at the rude awakening, when she realized they were alone, she rubbed her sore breast. Sam reached out a hand over her sisters, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in. Dean let herself be pulled forward and Sam kissed her, there faces hidden behind the seat.

When Dean leaned back she was smiling despite herself. 

“Yeah okay,” Deana grumbled around her smile, “but if you ever do that again I will gut you in your sleep.”

“Yeah, sure you will,” Sam smirked, satisfied with herself. 

Deana pushed her into the door as she moved herself against the other door. “Shut up. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
